Cheesy Goodness
by pathera
Summary: Gus is sure that the only reason Shawn ever eats Cheese Doodles is to drive him crazy. GusShawn slash. Oneshot. Rated as a safety precaution only.


A/N: Reviews are love. This is one of my first posted attempts at something more humerous, so I hope it's good enough. I tried to capture the witty dialogue that Shawn and Gus have, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. This is an established relationship Shawn/Gus slash. As always, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: _Psych _wasn't mine, isn't mine, and will never be mine. Unfortunately.

Cheesy Goodness

Gus was certain that the only reason Shawn ever ate Cheese Doodles was to drive him crazy.

He was sitting over there in front of the tv, his feet propped up on the glass coffee table; a bag of Cheese Doodles plopped on his lap with his hand rummaging around inside of it, watching some Spanish soap opera that Gus _knew _he didn't understand. Every once in a while he would surface with a bright orange cheese puff and would sever it in half with an unnecessary amount of crunching. Never once did Shawn look back at him, knowing how annoyed he was by the sheer force that Gus was applying to his laptop keyboard.

Gus watched as Shawn tossed another doodle down his throat, wrapping his lips around his fingertip and sucking the brilliantly orange residue off. The finger emerged slightly less orange and shining wet and another finger replaced it in his mouth, his talented tongue going to work….

Gus loosed his tie and undid the top button of his shirt, fanning himself. It was unreasonably hot in the room. Pulling his eyes away from Shawn he forced himself to look at the computer screen in front of him. _What was I doing? _he thought, scrambling for coherent thoughts that had nothing to do with Shawn or his mouth.

"Say it isn't so Maria! Oh, the dastardly Esteban strikes again!" Shawn shouted at the tv, over a burst of rapid Spanish.

"Shawn, you don't know Spanish." Gus said, looking up. Shawn turned to face him, smirking. There was a streak of orange in the corner of his mouth and Gus' eyes lilted upon it.

"'Course I do. After all the time in Mexico, how could I not?"

Ah, Mexico. One of Shawn's favorite subjects to bring up whether they were alone or amongst thirty others who could _never _know what happened there, forcing them to speak in code. Gus swiveled in his chair. "I thought we agreed not to talk about that again. And you do not know Spanish. Otherwise you could've told that merchant that we wanted a hotel, not his daughter."

"I miss Isabella…" Shawn remarked. Gus rolled his eyes then focused in on the corner of Shawn's mouth again, unable to look away. "What is there something on my face?" Shawn asked, making Gus jump.

"As a matter of fact there is. Right there." Gus said, pointing. He watched as his friend, in true Shawn form, reached out with his tongue rather than his hand, licking away at the spot. He then reached into the bag and wrapped his lips around another cheese doodle. Gus watched as it slowly disappeared into the darkness of his mouth, sucked in.

A shiver went down Gus' spine and he shifted, crossing his legs.

Shawn, with a smirk, met Gus' gaze and slowly brought one finger to his mouth. He reached out his tongue, his pink, fleshly, _long _tongue and wrapped it around his finger.

Gus snapped.

He hurtled across the room, straddling the other man in the chair and laying siege to Shawn's mouth. Said siege lasted all of two seconds, before Shawn parted his lips and his tongue moved forward to do battle with Gus'. Shawn broke the contact first, to mutter "What took you so long?" as his fingers gripped Gus' shoulders tightly.

Gus moved his lips downward, tracing the arch of Shawn's neck and broadening out onto his collarbone. He paused. "You better not be getting cheese prints on my shirt."

Shawn grinned. "I'm so worth your dry cleaning bill."

Gus rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against Shawn's again, tasting the cheese. His hands slipped farther down and Shawn moaned against him, making Gus smile against his lips. As Shawn's hands worked at unbuttoning Gus' shirt Gus reached over to the discarded bag of cheese doodles, plucked one out, and chomped on it then licked his fingers. "Ah, cheesy goodness."

Shawn groaned. "Gus! That was so corny!" Gus grinned.

"Like you aren't?" Shawn pouted for a second and then ground his hips against Gus, driving all thoughts of cheese doodles and Mexico from his mind. Shawn sucked hard on Gus' neck, purposely trying to leave a mark that Gus would later have to explain.

He looked up with a delighted grin on his face. "Now _that's _yummy." Gus growled and pulled Shawn up and into the back room so that he could show Maria, Esteban, and their silly Spanish soap opera how it was _really _done. In their haste the bag of snacks tumbled down, upending itself. Gus paused, staring at the mess.

"You're cleaning that up later." He said, trying to focus, though it was hard to do when Shawn was doing _that_ with his tongue.

"Later, Gus. Later." Shawn promised with a smirk. "It's time we moved past the seduction and into the action."

"I'll give you seduction," Gus growled.

"I'm sure you will." Shawn replied gasping as Gus' fingers grazed a sensitive spot.

They abandoned the use of words after that. Let Maria and Esteban talk all they wanted; Shawn and Gus had a far better use for their mouths.

Later a sated Shawn dutifully picked the cheese doodles off the floor, while Gus tried to avoid looking at his ass. Shawn grinned when Gus couldn't see his face and patted the bag. "We'll put you in a safe place, my old friend. For next time."

Shooting a glance over his shoulder he couldn't help but lift one of the orange curls to his mouth one last time. He let out a satisfyingly loud crunch.

"Shawn!"


End file.
